


Dreams of Dust

by aievans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aievans/pseuds/aievans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel novella.<br/>Castiel was caught by a djinn, and in his fantasy world he had settled down with Dean.  They were happy.  But soon the fantasy was cut short by Sam jumping in.  He pulled Castiel out, and kept the secret of what he saw there.<br/>He sees it all now though.  The pained looks Castiel has whenever Dean's back is turned or when he takes a girl back to a motel room.<br/>Castiel is haunted by the memories of the life he had with Dean in the djinn's dream.  Dean is beginning to suspect that whatever Castiel had in there was still on his mind, but he can't get Castiel to open up - or Sam.<br/>Will all work out for the two secret lovers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apple Pie Life

Castiel’s eyes fluttered open when the sweet aromas of bacon swept through the room. He smiled and stretched, the light from the window falling in bars against him. He sat up, finding himself in only boxers. A smile spread across his face and he yawned. He slipped a tee-shirt on that he found on the floor, and that wasn’t his, before stumbled out and following the smell that had woken him.  
He followed the smell into the wide, open kitchen. There, at the stove, stood a man in similar attire to Castiel. Castiel couldn’t help but smile more as he strolled up to the man and wrapped his arms around his waist. He rested his head on the man’s shoulder and hummed happily.  
“Good morning, Castiel,” the man said, humming happily as he flipped the bacon over and pushed it back into the oven. He turned and pecked Castiel’s lips, pulling him close.  
“Morning, Dean,” Castiel said, yawning.  
Dean chuckled and grabbed an already prepare cup of coffee, slipping it into Castiel’s hands. Castiel smiled and rested his head on Dean’s chest as he sipped at the bitter coffee.  
“How did I get lucky enough to have you all to my own?” Castiel asked, his voice still rough from the eight hours of sleep he got.  
Dean chuckled, rubbing Castiel’s back. “It’s the least I can do for my angel,” he whispered.  
Castiel sighed, feeling as though nothing could get better. He slowly pulled away from Dean, getting out egg and ham so they could make egg sandwiches for breakfast. Dean started humming at some point while they cooked. It was a regular Saturday morning for the two of them. Dean usually got up before Castiel and started on breakfast. They had a few hours together before Dean went into the car garage he worked at. Dean worked until later on Saturdays, but Sundays were always Castiel’s favorite. Dean didn’t have work on Sundays, and neither did Castiel as he was an art teacher at the local high school, so they had the whole day to themselves. Sometimes they went out, adventuring and acting like newlyweds. Sometimes they stayed in, finding new ways to keep themselves entertained for hours on end.  
It was a perfect, common Joe, apple pie life. The only thing that could have made it better was a child or a cat, in Castiel’s mind – Dean said no to the cat and said that was the end of the discussion. Though a child was on both of their minds, they were also enjoying being together with just the two of them against the world. Castiel had the children that were his students and Dean had his cars, and when they came home they had each other. Nothing could have beat that for either.  
It was around ten when Dean finally came home from the garage. Castiel was sitting in the living room, reading by the light of the only lamp still on. The book was quickly put aside when Dean grabbed Castiel and pulled him into the bedroom where they two wrapped each other in their arms. They were silent and happy until both started to fall asleep. Then came the normal argument.  
“Cas, you’re hogging the blankets.”  
“You’re elbow is wedged in my stomach, Dean.”  
“Just give me back the damn blankets you hog.”  
With this, Castiel rolled on top of Dean, earning a grunt from both men. Other than the grunts, the men fell silent again. Dean’s elbow was out of Castiel’s stomach and Castiel and Dean both had the blankets. It was there that they fell into a blissful sleep once more. Neither expected to be woken then next day by insistent knocking and ringing of the doorbell early in the morning. Both groaned and Castiel rolled off of Dean. He pulled on pants and one of Dean’s tee shirts as he stumbled toward the door. He pulled it open and froze, his blue eyes going wide.  
“Sam, you’re not supposed to be here.”


	2. Djinn Dreams

Chapter Two

Castiel’s hands shook as he poured three cups of coffee. He heard the conversation in the living room halt and felt two arms around his waist. He jumped and almost dropped the coffee.  
“Castiel, calm down angel,” Dean whispered in his ear. He grabbed two of the cups and kissed Castiel’s cheek. “It’s just Sammy.”  
Castiel nodded and managed a smile. Dean smiled back and took the two cups out into the living room, handing one to Sam. Castiel followed behind him. It was awkward as he and Dean sat on the couch and Sam sat in the chair. Castiel avoided Sam’s eye and probably looked guiltier than he actually was. Dean got up and collected the cups to watch. Once the water in the kitchen was running, Sam spoke.  
“Castiel, you gotta listen to me. This isn’t real. A djinn…”  
“Sam, I know,” Castiel whispered, his whole heart dropping as the truth walked in and slapped him in his face. Sam’s face slackened as he took in Castiel’s three simple words.  
“Sam, how did you get in here?” he whispered.  
“The dream shade. We’ve used it before in situations like this,” Sam said. Sam looked around and Castiel looked down. The water clicked off in the kitchen and it would only be a moment before Dean came back in.  
“Castiel, it’s killing you,” Sam whispered.  
“I love him, Sam.”  
“I know.”  
Dean – or rather fake Dean – returned at this moment and kissed Castiel’s cheek as he sat down. Castiel could see on Sam’s face that he was impressed. In his dream world, it was still Dean. It wasn’t some twisted, fantasy, perfect version of Dean. There was still the pain in Dean’s eyes. He still had been a hunter – in fact he asked Sam how the hunting was going when Sam came in. It was only a version of reality where Dean and Castiel had moved away from hunting and had create a new life for themselves.  
“I actually need to get going,” Sam said, standing.  
Dean looked heartbroken but stood and nodded. He hugged his brother tightly, then Castiel stood and hugged Sam.  
“I’ll walk you out,” Castiel said to Sam.  
The two walked out together.  
“I can’t let you die in here, Castiel. Dean is already on his way and he’ll come in here as well if you don’t come out,” Sam said, his voice stern.  
Castiel shook his head. “I don’t want to leave here, Sam,” Castiel whispered.  
“Yeah yeah, it’s the dream life you’ve always wanted but can never have,” Sam said. “It’s not as great as you think.”  
“The angels are gone here, Sam. I’m not an angel, I’m human and nothing bugs us. Sam, you’re right. It’s a life that could never happen. And – I don’t know if I want to go back to the real world,” Castiel said.  
Sam shook his head. “You can’t stay, Castiel. That isn’t the real Dean and if we don’t get out of here, then the real Dean will come in here and he’ll see all of this. If you come with me, I won’t tell him. He doesn’t ever have to know.”  
Castiel bit his lip and looked down. “I have to kill myself, right?” he whispered. Sam nodded and handed him an angel blade.  
Castiel looked behind him at the cute little one story cottage-like house that he called his and Dean’s. Sam put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder.  
“It’s not real. It’s all a dream, Castiel,” Sam whispered.  
Castiel nodded. He gripped the angel blade and shoved it into his stomach. He felt his eyes go wide and the world went black.  
In the moment where he was suspended between the two worlds, Castiel regretted the choice he made. He had been happy in his dream world. He knew he had been a djinn’s dinner, but he had accepted that. He was happy, there were no angels, no complications. It had been a life like those Castiel had looked down upon while watching Earth. He’d always thought them boring, until then. When he was having a boring life with Dean, it had been anything but boring. It had been fun and relaxing and he’d felt loved, so loved. And that was the part he was regretting the most. He had just killed a life where he had been loved and where he had loved back. They didn’t speak about all the mistakes they had made in the past – no Leviathans or Hell or anything that had happened. It had all happened, but neither of them held the baggage anymore. He gave up love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to actually finish this one. XD  
> I'll try to post every weekend.


	3. Horrendous Homecoming

Castiel saw the world come back to him slowly. Colors and shapes came back into shape and he saw a shape running toward him. Two warm and calloused hands grabbed his face and slowly the image become clearer.  
“Cas! Stay with me.”  
“Hello Dean,” Castiel said, his voice gruff and weak.  
“You idiot!” Dean’s hands moved from Castiel’s face and he felt cold everywhere. “You were dying! I thought we were going to lose you! Sam called me and said you weren’t waking up! What the hell was it that was so much better in your head!”  
Castiel heard Sam groan as he came too beside him. Castiel pulled himself off the ground where he had been left by the djinn and shook his head. “It was nothing, Dean,” Castiel said, shaking his head. He wouldn’t tell Dean what it was that kept him and Sam had promised that he wouldn’t either. Dean grumbled and helped his brother up.  
“Well come on then,” Dean said, roughly pushing the two toward the door. “Looks like I drove over for nothing.”  
“I should be getting back to hea…”  
“Oh no you aren’t, Castiel,” Dean said, shocking Castiel with his full name. “You’re sticking with us for a while after that scare.”  
“Dean, I’m fine,” Castiel insisted.  
“I agree with Dean on this one,” Sam said, his voice soft. He earned a glare from Castiel but he didn’t change his stance.  
“Fine,” Castiel said, giving in as he slid into the back seat of the impala. Dean was fuming the whole drive back to the motel, randomly speaking to tell off Castiel and falling silent again. Castiel put up a blank face and stared out the window most of the ride. When they got back to the motel, Dean booked a second room before dragging the two of them to a nearby bar.  
The three sat at a small table in the center of the bar, drinking their beers. Dean was slamming more than normal and eventually got up and dragged the first chick he met back to the motel room he’d booked early. Castiel tried not to watch him disappear and Sam tried not to acknowledge the pain filling Castiel’s eyes. It was so much easier to see it now. Sam had always suspected it, but now that he knew it was clear to see.  
“Cas, it’ll be good for you to be with us for a week or two. It’ll get you back to reality before you disappear to deal with heavenly affairs,” Sam said.  
Castiel just nodded and finished the beer sitting in front of him. “I’m going back to the motel room,” he said before disappearing with a flutter.  
He knew that Sam would probably return shortly, so he took the few minutes of alone time he had to compose himself. Unfortunately, that didn’t work. As he sat on one of the beds, images from his time under the djinn came back to him. He was sitting on the living room floor, focusing on grading artwork students had turned in. Suddenly two calloused hands wrapped around his eyes.  
“Dean,” he had laughed, pulling the hands of off his eyes.  
He turned and pulled Dean carelessly into his lap before planting a chaste kiss on his lips. Dean had smiled and held Castiel close, promising that he loved him. It had been one of the deeper conversations that had been planted in Castiel’s memory of his life where both had opened up to the other.  
“Castiel!”  
Sam’s voice brought Castiel back to reality where he was sitting on a dingy motel bed and Dean was off with some stranger having a relaxing and enjoyable night. Castiel shook his head.  
“Sorry Sam,” he said. Sam watched him and Castiel had the strange feeling that Sam knew where he had gone when he zoned out.  
“I said that I was going to turn in for the night. Dean’ll probably come in, just later, so I would move to one of the chairs if I were you. Just – I don’t know. Stay put but don’t be creepy about it.”  
Castiel didn’t say anything as he moved to a torn arm chair in the corner of the room. He closed his eyes there so it wouldn’t be “creepy” by Sam’s words. No memories came back this time, but the feeling from the last was still lingering. He zoned out once again, only being jolted by a slamming door and stumbling, drunk footsteps. His eyes opened as Dean, covered in still glistening sweat, stumbled past him and into the bathroom. The shower started and a few minutes later stopped. Dean returned to the main room and passed out on his bed, not acknowledging Castiel’s presence. Once Castiel was sure that both brothers were asleep, he let out a sigh.  
This was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short, but it is a novella. I plan to have - I don't know - somewhere between 10 and 14 of these short chapters. Since they're roughly 600-800 words each that'll be between 8,000 and 10,000 words and it'll probably be 50-ish pages. It's going to be short. I'm not meaning it to be long. Also, I'm working on another fanfic. I'm handwriting it now and will type it up once I'm done and post it. I don't know when that will be posted. I'm hoping December-ish/Christmas time-ish but we'll see.


	4. Befuddlements Over Breakfast

Castiel stood once the sun had started to rise. He was surprised that neither of the brothers were awake, but tried to be quiet as he stretched out his sore muscles. The chair he had remained on all night had not been comfortable. He glanced over as both brothers started to wake, tossing in their beds and making groaning noises as though they did not want to great the day. Castiel, though knowing the brothers may be mad, disappeared and appeared in the local diner. Having taken some money from one of the wallets that had been left on the motel room table, he bought a decent amount of food for their breakfast, ensuring that there was bacon for Dean. He only was gone for at most ten minutes, but when he returned both brothers were up. He earned darkened stares from both.  
“I thought we had agreed. None of your flying crap,” Dean said.  
“We thought you had left,” Sam said, his voice a little more gentle than Dean’s.  
“I got you breakfast,” Castiel said, his voice flat as he dropped his food on the table and returned to the uncomfortable chair.  
In only the seconds that the conversation had lasted, Castiel quickly decided that he was tired of both brothers. He was tired of Dean’s hard, angry looks and attitude and tired of Sam’s worry filled eyes. He didn’t look at either of them, but instead picked up the newspaper articles the two had torn out that they believe may hold a case inside. There was a stiff silence in the room as both brothers moved to the table and sat, beginning their meal. It was minutes again before Dean spoke, half of his bacon breakfast burrito already gone.  
“Thanks for picking up breakfast, Cas. Just tell us next time before you disappear. We’re both worried about you after that djinn thing.”  
Castiel looked up, surprised that Dean’s voice held little anger in it. The angel looked up from the article he had been skimming to meet Dean’s eyes. Blue eyes met green.  
“This looks like something for us,” was all Castiel said, holding up the article he had been reading. Much more passed between the two, though. Worry, brokenness, thanks, and care. Sam raised an eyebrow and stood, tossing his meal’s take out box away. With this, the moment was gone. Castiel stood and dropped the article on the table without a word. Dean grabbed it and looked it over.  
“Yeah this one is weird. People, mainly men, going to bars or clubs or whatever. The next morning, they’re like zombies. They just walk around, doing nothing and responding to nothing. And then, a few days later they disappear,” Dean said.  
“Wait – dad had something like that, didn’t he? I had to have been ten,” Sam said, moving back over.  
Dean stood and rummaged through his duffel bag before procuring the infamous journal their father had left behind. He flipped through the pages as he moved back to his seat.  
“Oh yeah!” he said as he reached the page. “In Breaux Bridge, Louisiana. That was one of the longest we stayed somewhere. I want to say we were there for almost half a year. And we left in a rush. Dad came hope, in a mess. He barked at us to pack and we were on the road in an hour. He seemed scared.”  
The three boys shared a look, all thinking the same thing. It was a rare sight for John Winchester to get scared. Dean looked down at the page, his finger skimming over it.  
“It doesn’t say what it was,” he said, shock in his voice.  
“What does it say?” Castiel asked, getting a strange look from Dean.  
“He wrote, ‘I know what it is now. I can’t take this one down. Not with Sam and Dean with me. It’s too dangerous and risky. I can’t put myself at that risk, not when they still need me around to support them.”  
Sam snorted at this, causing Dean to give him a rude look for interrupting. They all knew that though John’s heart was in his family, he was a terrible support system in the end.  
Dean began reading again. “‘Sam or Dean, if you’re reading this, it’s because you have found yourselves in Breaux Bridge again, or you have found a case similar to this. Do not go at it alone. Go in with half a dozen, a dozen men. It’s big, and dangerous. Do not, do not go at this alone. You won’t make it out if you do.’”  
With that Dean looked up from the journal. All were deadly silent.  
“We can’t ignore it, Dean. If it’s as big as dad says it, we have to take it down,” Sam said.  
“We don’t have a dozen men, even half a dozen,” Dean said, raising an eyebrow. “How are we supposed to take down something that big?”  
“We’ll have to make some calls,” Sam said. “Where’s the case?”  
“New Orleans,” Castiel said, looking at the article again.  
Sam nodded. “Look, I’ll call everyone we got. Charlie, Garth, Jody. I’ll tell them to meet us there.”  
“We should call Meg as well,” Castiel said. “If it is that big, it will be good to have a demon on our side.”  
“We have you. An angel would be enough,” Dean said, seeming unwilling to work with the demon.  
“I have to side with Cas on this one,” Sam said. “Dad was scared out of his mind. A demon would be useful and you know Crowley wouldn’t come on a hunt with us.”  
Dean grumbled, but agreement shone in his eyes. “Fine. Sam, start making the calls. Cas and I will pack the car and we’ll start heading to New Orleans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been a while since I've last update. I'm trying to update as much as possible but school is proving to be a hindrance to that. Please stick with me and I shall try to keep it update as much as possible. Be excited for this case! It's going to be the bulk of the novella and I'm looking forward to it! A lot is going to happen in it!


	5. Troublesome Teammates

Chapter Five

They were on the road in less than an hour and Dean predicted it would take them roughly thirteen hours to get to New Orleans. Sam had contacted everyone, including Meg, and all had agreed to meet up there, though Meg was a little reluctant. They’d all agreed on a hotel and the first one there would check in under an alias they could all check for.   
They were roughly ten hours into the drive when Meg appeared beside Castiel in the backseat of the impala. Dean jumped and nearly steered off the backroad they were driving on.  
“Jesus, give us a warning next time!” Dean snapped. Meg sneered.  
“Good to see you too. I apologize for the surprise. I couldn’t bear sitting in that motel room with two nerds – Charlotte and George,” Meg said.  
“Charlie and Garth?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yeah whatever,” Meg said, shrugging. “I figured you idiots would be more bearable than ginger and freak.”  
Dean glared at the demon through the rear view mirror. The tension in the car was thick as Dean got offended for the sake of his friends. Meg rolled her eyes and pulled out a nail file, obviously bored. The next three hours were awkwardly silent with Dean constantly looking back at Castiel and Meg.   
Finally the impala pulled up outside the agreed motel in the heart of New Orleans. Meg climbed out first, telling the trio what room had been booked before winking at Castiel and disappearing again. Dean grumbled, clearing annoyed about having to work with Meg.  
“It’s one case, Dean. And Dad said that we’d need a good chunk of people,” Sam said. Dean grumbled but didn’t argue, tossing Sam and Castiel each a bag of things to bring in. When they got into the room, they found that they were the last to arrive and the others were waiting patiently to hear what this massive case was.  
Once the boys had settled down, they explained to the group everything they knew about what was going on. Once they were finished, Meg snorted, drawing the room’s attention to her.  
“You don’t know what it is?” she asked incredulously.  
“No, in fact we don’t,” Dean shot back.  
Meg didn’t take Dean’s hard attitude to heart. “Have you ever heard of a succubus?”   
“You mean the demon right?” Charlie piped up, earning the attention of the room from Meg. “They seduce people then eat their soul, right?”   
Meg nodded. “Look at you. You’re actually not an idiot. Yes, demons. Succubus and Incubus. That’s what we’re dealing with – well one of them.”  
“So, a soul eating demon?” Jody asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Why are the zombie people disappearing then? After they’re set free?” Garth asked.  
Meg rolled her eyes a little. “It’s a pride thing. Most collect they’re victims after a while and keep them around,” she explained. “These things, they’re nasty. You think you can take one down with – these people? You’ll never do it, even with my help.”  
“Watch it,” Dean snapped, glaring at the demon.   
“Meg’s right,” Castiel said. “Succubus and Incubus are incredibly powerful. Generally we have a whole garrison go after one by itself. What are we going to do with a demon, an angel, and four hunters?”   
“Three hunters and a werewolf,” Garth corrected.  
“Oh good for you, heart addict,” Meg snarled.  
“All of you stop it!”  
Jody walked forward from where she had been leaning against the wall. She didn’t stop until she was in the middle of the group, her control radiating toward all of them.   
“Listen here, bickering is not going to get us any closer to killing this thing. You two stopped the apocalypse for Christ’s Sake. So, together, we’re going to sit down and come up with a plan. Then we’re going to take down this thing and if we fail, we fail trying,” she snapped. “Got it? Good. So let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been a while. I am working on this still! I just have school and college apps as well, so bare with me.


	6. Drunken Disaster

Chapter Six

It was ten when Dean stood up, his chair scrapping against the wooden floor. They’d been planning for hours now and the group was getting antsy.   
“We’re not getting any closer. Let’s call it a night,” Sam said, his voice gentle. He looked around the small room they had book, made up of only two beds and two hard, wooden chairs. “I’ll go check out the room next door so we can get more beds.”  
“I’m going to the nearest bar and getting a beer,” Dean grumbled, grabbing the impala keys and earning a snort from Meg.  
“What?” Dean snapped.  
“A very dangerous and possibly extremely hot female is going around, eating people’s souls and you’re going to a bar?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“You implying something?” Dean asked, his voice low and angry.  
“I am, Dean. We all know it’s true,” she said. “I’m just trying to save your life now so we don’t have to save your soul later.”  
Dean looked as though he was ready to pounce on Meg and tear her apart, bit by bit, when Castiel spoke up.  
“I’ll go with you and keep an eye out for any demons,” he said, looking between Meg and Dean. Dean looked over at him and took a step back from Meg with a nod.   
“Come on then,” Dean said, turning and heading out the door. Castiel caught Sam’s eye before he turned to follow after Dean.  
“Be safe,” was all the Sam said, but his eyes said much more.  
Castiel nodded and turned, following after Dean in silence. Meg raised an eyebrow at Sam, catching onto the look.  
“Unicorn problems?” she asked. Though Sam didn’t answer, his look gave it away.  
***  
Dean and Castiel sat at the lunch counter of the bar, both with an open beer bottle in front of them. No words passed, but the tension was high. Castiel shifted and took another sip of his beer before finally speaking.  
“You’re mad at me,” he said.  
“Nice going, Sherlock,” Dean said, finishing his beer and ordering another with the simple raise of a hand.  
Castiel was going to point out that his name was not Sherlock, but he stopped himself as he figured it was a reference he didn’t understand. “Is there anything I can say to make you not mad at me?”  
Dean let out an exasperated sigh. “You know what, Cas? No, there isn’t anything you can say. You almost died, and you didn’t care. Did you even think about me, about Sam? What the hell was so special about that dream that was enough for you to not want to come back? I’ve been caught by one before, Cas; I know what it’s like. But it never feels real. It never feels right.”  
Castiel shook his head. “You were in your own dream, you didn’t experience mine. I knew it was fake but it didn’t feel fake.”  
“You and Sam have both been acting strange! What the hell was in there and why won’t you or Sam tell me?”  
Dean’s voice was rising, beginning to draw attention to the two. Castiel took another sip of his beer.  
“Maybe it’s better for you if you didn’t know. Maybe Sam and I are trying to protect you,” he said, his voice still at a normal range.  
“What in your head is so bad that I can’t know!” Dean snapped.  
Castiel shook his head. “I can’t tell you,” he said.  
Dean looked ready to scream his head off at Castiel, and he probably would have if at that moment a very pretty woman hadn’t walked up to them.  
“Domestic problems?” she asked, her voice smooth and provocative. Dean nearly chocked on his beer.  
“Me and him? Hell no. We’re frien…” Dean trailed off as he got a good look of the woman. Her reddish-blonde hair fell in ringlets and her clothes were just a little too small and a little too tight. She smirked a little and turned toward Castiel. He saw nothing but a human face, but he could sense the power pouring off of her. She batted her eyelashes and Castiel knew she was expecting a reaction that never came from him. When nothing came, her eyes went hard and flickered as though she was losing control of …  
“Dean, we need to go now,” Castiel said.  
“No, Dean. Your friend is over reacting. Why don’t you stay, get to know me,” the woman said, smiling at him. Dean didn’t glance at Castiel or even acknowledge he was there. Castiel’s angel blade slid into his hand and he turned his hand so she could see it.   
“I would back off now, if I were you,” he said.  
The woman laughed. “Puny angel. You think an angel blade can kill a demon as powerful as me?” she said. “You’re going to have to do a lot better than that.”  
“It won’t kill you, but it will hurt like hell and leave a nasty looking scar,” he responded. He glanced at Dean whose eyes were still locked on the woman. She narrowed her eyes even more.  
“Why are you not effected by me? Even angels and demons are effected by me. Unless … oh I see. Now that makes sense. I see you’re …”  
Before she could finished, Castiel had moved. He sliced at her stomach and grabbed Dean, hurrying out the door. Dean finally came back when Castiel was opening the impala and starting to get him in.  
“Cas, stop. Cas, I’m fine. I’m back,” Dean said, his voice husky.  
Castiel froze where he was and took a step back, knowing Dean’s problem with personal space.  
“I think we found the sucubutubus,” Dean said.  
“Succubus, and yes we did. Now we need to get back to the motel,” Castiel said, getting into the driver’s seat, earning a distrusting look from Dean. “I won’t crash us.”  
Dean groaned and leaned back in his seat, obviously still disoriented from the encounter.  
“Why didn’t she affected you?” Dean asked.  
“I don’t know,” Castiel lied.


	7. Meg's Mystery

While most of the others (that were still awake) found Dean and Castiel’s encounter both terrifying and helpful to their case, Meg saw otherwise.  
“She’ll have changed appearance by now! She knows she’s been made! She may even leave town!” Meg argued.  
“Then we catch her before she leaves town! Besides, now we have something on our side, something that can help us,” argued Dean.  
“Yeah and what’s that?”  
“Cas isn’t affected by her. I was all doped up when she came up to us, but Cas wasn’t. He dragged us out of there,” Dean said.  
Meg’s eyes jumped to Castiel and though she saw through the lies Castiel had planted in Dean’s head, she didn’t say anything.  
“Guess it’s an angel thing,” she muttered.  
Once the others were asleep, however, Meg approached Castiel. Her eyes were hard and determined, though she check to make sure that the brothers and Charlie, who were sleeping in the room, were truly asleep.  
“Angels are still effected by Succubuses. Lucifer made them to entice everyone. You know what that means, don’t you?” she said, her voice a whisper.  
“Both me and the succubus came to the conclusion very quickly – though it is two different things that effect it,” Castiel said.  
“You’re gay,” Meg hissed. “That’s the only way you wouldn’t have been attracted to her.”  
“Not exactly. I’m asexual and homoromantic,” Castiel corrected.  
“Same thing.”  
“Not really.”  
Meg huffed and glared at him, knowing that her chances of ever getting him to love her were gone now. Her unicorn was lost to her, and her anger was turned on Castiel even though he had no control over it.  
“You love him, don’t you? Dean?” Meg asked, her voice going softer and her angry demeanor dropping.  
Castiel didn’t need to say anything. He just gave her a look and she knew. She sighed and shook her head, sitting on the edge of the table.  
“Of course the angel fell in love with the righteous man,” she mumbled.  
“I had to piece his soul back together in Hell and, well I couldn’t really help falling for what I saw,” Castiel admitted.  
“I should have known. You always had a way of blindly trusting him. Hell, you questioned everything heaven did because of him.”  
“Please don’t …”  
“Tell him? It’s not in my place. Besides, he wouldn’t believe me. I also figure that the djinn thing had something to do with him,” Meg said.  
“How did you know about the djinn?”  
“Moose told me that Dean was mad at you because you almost gave your life to a djinn. I could tell that Dean didn’t know what it was that the djinn made you see. Therefore, it must have been about him.”  
Castiel nodded, not looking Meg in the eye. “He’s going to figure it out. He’s already getting suspicious,” Castiel said. “And I won’t lie to him. Avoiding the truth, I can do. I can’t lie to him, though. I’ve done that once before and I can’t do it again.”  
Meg sighed and nodded. “Well I wish you luck with your unicorn. As for me, I’m going to go figure out if you scared our succubus off or not.”  
With that, Meg vanished, leaving Castiel to himself with the sleeping humans. He closed his eyes, taking the time to collect his thoughts. Unfortunately, his mind had other ideas as memories from the djinn came back instead.  
Castiel walked into a dimly lit Italian restaurant, Dean’s arm wrapped around his waist. It was a small place with only a dozen tables spread out across it. There were only two other couples talking quietly. Dean smiled and told the waiter their name, and then the two were led to the table in the back corner of the room.   
Dean couldn’t stop smiling at Castiel, and Castiel couldn’t stop smiling in return. The conversation was pointless and stupid, as they rambled about insignificant things that made no difference to them. Perhaps they drank just a hair too much whine and perhaps they were a little too eager to get the each other undressed when they got back home. The slight pain in Castiel’s head the next day was well worth it though. He woke, his body tangled with Dean’s. Dean was still asleep and the light shined down on the both of them, casting heavenly shadows over Dean’s face. Castiel pushed Dean’s hair back slightly, kissing his forehead.   
“I love you,” he whispered, knowing the sleeping man hadn’t heard him.

Castiel was brought back to reality when a crash and ‘oof’ echoed through the room. He jumped straight up, knocking the chair he had been sitting on back. Both brothers were up at the noise as well, guns and knives drawn. Luckily, it turned out that it was just Charlie. She had been attempting to reach the bathroom and had tripped over one of the many bags that littered the room. Though Sam and Charlie returned to sleep after, Dean did not. Instead, he grabbed a laptop and moved over to the table Castiel was sitting at.  
“Shouldn’t you be getting sleep?” Castiel asked.  
“Can’t,” Dean replied, a slight bite in his voice.  
“Why not?”  
“I’ll tell you when you tell me.”  
With that the conversation dropped, anger resonating off both men. Castiel couldn’t believe Dean’s nerve. How could a person’s perfect life compare to a little bit of insomnia? It couldn’t, and Dean knew that as well. It had been a fruitless attempt to get whatever the secret was out of Castiel.  
“Where’s Meg?” Dean asked, his distrust of the demon obvious.  
“Checking to make sure that the succubus didn’t leave, that the signs are still here,” Castiel said flatly.  
“It’s still here,” Dean said.  
“How do you know?”  
“Because every time I close my eyes, she starts calling to me, begging me to go and see her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't as long between updates. I promise I'm trying hard to keep this updated a lot!! I'm trying!


	8. Early Morning Exposures

Chapter Eight

“What do you mean by that?” Castiel’s voice was a mix of horror and anger. Now looking more closely at Dean, he could see the slight glaze over the man’s eyes that mingled with what Castiel could only assume was fear.  
“I mean exactly what I said. I close my eyes and I see her and it’s almost enough to get me to walk out this door and scream for her to come find me,” Dean said, his voice guarded and rough.  
“What’s stopping you?”  
Dean’s eyes moved from the laptop to Castiel. They remained there for a minute before Dean muttered something along the lines of ‘no idea’ and dropped his eyes again. Castiel, oblivious to the hint, sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. Dean snapped the laptop closed and grabbed his keys, standing. Before Castiel could ask what Dean was doing, Dean nodded for him to come with. Castiel rose without an objection and followed Dean out. Though Castiel thought Dean might be headed for the impala for a drive, he instead started walking down the street. Castiel fell in step beside him, not a word spoken. It wasn’t until they were a block from the motel that Dean finally spoke.  
“I may have over reacted in the bar, but my points are still valid. Sam knows what that djinn planted in your head, so why keep the secret from me?” Dean asked.  
Castiel shook his head. “It’s better if you don’t know, Dean.”  
“Bullshit.”  
Dean stopped walking and turned to face Castiel. His eyes were narrowed on the angel, searching him. They widened just a bit as something came to mind and Castiel dreaded that he might be found out.  
“You were unaffected by the succubus, but not because you’re an angel, weren’t you?” Dean said, and when Castiel said nothing his mind jumped to conclusions that he thought he’d never reach. He didn’t have to say anything because Castiel already knew, and Dean didn’t have to ask to know that his conclusions were correct. It was all apparent in the other’s face.  
“We should get back to the motel room,” Castiel said, turning and starting back toward the motel without saying anything.   
“Cas, wait,” Dean said, starting after the angel. Both froze when another voice spoke out.  
“Dean.”  
The two men turned as a female crossed the street toward them. She had a different body than she had when they encountered her at the bar, but Castiel knew that it was the same creature. He could feel in in his bones. His whole body tensed as he moved a step towards Dean. The succubus now had dark hair that ran in curls down her back and blue eyes almost as pure as Castiel. Castiel couldn’t help but note the uncanny resemblance she had to him, and questions and suspicions began to form in his mind.   
Castiel moved to grab Dean, but with a flick of the woman’s wrist he was sent flying. Even the loud “umph” couldn’t wake Dean from the trance he was in. Castiel pushed himself back to his feet, only to be held against the building they stood in front of by an invisible force.   
“Dean,” the woman said gently. “Come with me. I can show you a world of things you would have never known. Come with me, Dean.”  
Dean nodded, a dumbstruck and glossed over look on his face. Castiel thought all hope was lost until a figure appeared behind the succubus. Meg’s small frame and wavy brown hair was all too familiar to Castiel. With a flick of her wrist, Meg had a blade in the succubus’s stomach. It did the creature no harm. Instead, she turned toward Meg with a fire of anger in her eyes. In an instant, the succubus had grabbed Meg and disappeared. Castiel once again could move and Dean had dropped to the ground. Castiel moved toward the hunter, helping him to his feet.  
“What happened?” Dean asked, looking around the street in confusion.  
“The succubus. She had me pinned and you in a trance. Meg showed up. The succubus took her, and not the way she would have taken you,” Castiel said.  
“We have to save her, don’t we?” Dean said.  
“She did save you, Dean. And she’s been there for us often.”  
Dean groaned and nodded. “Let’s go wake the others,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been like 2 weeks. Lucky for you though, I plan on posting two chapters today! So yay!


	9. Morning Malace

Chapter Nine

The others were shocked at what they heard. Charlie was almost immediately on her laptop, trying to find a place that the succubus could be lying low.   
“She seems like the kind of creature that would live in a big house, right? A private property so no one disturbs her?” Charlie asked.  
“Don’t bother. I know where to look,” Dean said. He slid Charlie’s laptop over and pulled up a map of the city. He zoomed in until the screen showed a house a few miles outside of the town.  
“Dean, how did you know that?” Sam asked, the worry clear in his voice.  
“That doesn’t matter. What matters is figuring out how to stop this thing. Angel blades don’t work, and I doubt a regular exorcism would either,” Dean said.  
“I’ve been doing research on that,” Garth said, moving toward the table and plopping a giant book on it. “I found some information in here. You’re not going to like it though.”  
“What is it?” Jody asked, chiming into the conversation.  
“A stake, soaked in lamb’s blood and dipped in angel grace,” Garth said.  
All eyes now turned toward Castiel as a shiver ran down his body. “Someone get the lamb’s blood,” he said. The room fell silent as the anger that now bubbled off of Dean became apparent.  
“We’ll go get that. You and Dean work on the angel grace,” Sam said, knowing better than to stay in the room when his brother was about to explode. The others cleared out of the room, also knowing when the eldest Winchester was going to go off. Castiel watched him with anticipation.  
“You’re just on a suicide run aren’t you!” Dean hollered once the others were gone.  
“Dean, it won’t kill me. You’ll only need a small amount, not enough to endanger me in any way,” Castiel said.  
“This is your grace we’re talking about! Not blood or hair or skin or anything like that! Your grace!”  
“Dean, please trust me on this!”  
“Why should I? You’ve been keeping things from me! How can I know if I can trust you!”  
“You want to know what I saw when I was under the djinn!” Castiel snapped. “Fine. I saw you and me! You’ve guessed it already but do you want to hear me say it? I saw you and me together and happy!”  
Dean was still fuming, his eyes narrowed at Castiel. “How hard was that!”  
They both fell silent for a few minutes, each in their own anger. Finally, Dean spoke again.  
“You almost died at the hands of a djinn because of me? Because you saw a life with me?” he asked.  
“I saw a life that I could never have with you. A life where we didn’t hunt and the angels didn’t hate me, where we were left alone,” Castiel responded.  
Again they fell silent. It was only after a few minutes that Castiel spoke.  
“Dean, trust me on this. My grace, you only need a small amount.”  
“How do we get it?”  
Castiel handed Dean a syringe and sat down, leaning his head to the side so Dean could reach his neck.  
The others were back within the hour with both a stake and lamb’s blood. Garth took it into his hands to pour the ingredients over the stake and say the incantation.   
“Look, it’s not going to be easy. We’ll have to go in gun’s blazing,” Sam said.  
“Don’t look into her eyes. That’s what traps you. She’s gorgeous but her eyes are the ones that get you,” Dean warned.  
“I’ll take the stake,” Castiel said. “We know for sure that I’m unaffected by her, which means that I should be able to drive it into her. You guys just need to keep her distracted.”  
The others nodded in agreement. They started out, but Dean lagged behind and kept Castiel with him.  
“Don’t be stupid, alright Cas?” Dean said gently.  
“I won’t Dean. I promise.”  
Dean nodded and hesitated before talking again. “Cas, you could have told me about the djinn earlier. It wouldn’t have been a big deal.”  
Castiel nodded and started out.


	10. Stake and Succubus

Chapter Ten

 

The group snuck onto the grounds easily, the plantation manor looming above them. Charlie, Jody, and Garth started toward the front while Castiel, Dean, and Sam went around the back. They made their way inside, careful of the loose floorboards. A scream echoed through the house and the group made their way toward the room. They found themselves drawn to the main room, one with many open archways to enter from. Castiel could see Charlie across from him. In the center of the room, Meg was tied to a chair and the succubus loomed over her.  
“Tell me who is coming after me,” the succubus shouted. Meg didn’t say a thing and the angel blade the succubus held was dragged across Meg’s stomach, easing out a scream. Castiel flinched at the sound and gritted his teeth. He glanced over at Sam and Dean, both of whom were focusing on Meg, not the succubus. Jody’s voice echoed from a third opening in the room.  
“I’ve come to get you! Now come and face me!” Jody called.   
The succubus looked up and started toward the sound of Jody’s voice.   
“You get Meg, I’ve got the demon,” Castiel said, starting after her, stake ready in hand. He didn’t wait to hear Dean’s protests. It needed to be done. Now.   
Castiel started in the same direction of the succubus, but soon got lost in the maze of hallways and doors. He thought he heard someone coming up behind him, but never saw anyone. He turned a corner and found himself face to face with Dean. He opened his mouth to say something until he noticed the angel blade glinting in Dean’s hand. He took a step back, his eyes darting around until they landed on the succubus a few feet behind Dean.   
“Kill him, Dean, before he kills me!” the succubus cried out.  
Dean advanced forward and Castiel still stepped back. “Dean, it’s me. Dean please don’t!”  
Dean lunged forward and Castiel wasn’t fast enough. The angel blade caught his side and he let out a yelp as he tumbled to the ground. The stake fell out of his hand, and he appeared to be dead to one who was standing far enough away.  
“Thank you Dean,” the succubus said, releasing her hold on the hunter. Dean blinked, his eyes going from the crumbled Castiel on the ground to the angel blade in his hand. Anger boiled in his stomach as he picked up the stake that had fallen to the floor. He heard the succubus moving toward him and as she was just behind him, he turned and drove the stake through her stomach. It was too fast for her to scream, so she stood with her mouth open. Dean drew the stake back out and watched the demon fall to the ground. The stake fell soon after her and Dean dropped to his knees, pulling the barely breathing angel close.  
“Cas, stay with me buddy. Stay with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short but it was all I needed for this chapter. Stick with me! One more chapter and I should have it posted today.


	11. Endings and Epilogues

Chapter Eleven

Castiel didn’t remember how they got back to the impala, or how Dean sped down the backroads to get back to the bunker in only two hours. He didn’t remember Dean lifting him out from the back seat of the car and carrying him to his own bed in the bunker. He didn’t remember Dean pouring over him with antiseptic and sewing him back together. He didn’t remember the hushed words of comfort Dean mumbled to him through the whole process. The first thing he remembered after being stabbed was waking up. It took him a little bit to remember what happened, and then to question why he was in Dean’s bed in the bunker. He sat up slightly, his eyes moving toward his left as he caught movement. There was Dean, sitting in a chair beside the bed. He’d fallen asleep, his head resting on the bed and his hand having been on Castiel’s chest until he sat up. Castiel couldn’t help but smile softly at the hunter, his fingers trailing over Dean’s hair. At this, a soft grunt came from Dean as he slowly started to wake up. Castiel pulled his hand away, watching the hunter as he slowly woke. It took Dean a minute before he realized what he was looking at.  
“Cas,” he breathed out, his voice cracking ever so slightly. “You’re – you’re –“  
“Awake,” Castiel said.  
“Alive.”  
There was a sudden rush as Dean wrapped his arms around the angel’s neck. Castiel was beyond shocked and before he could compose himself to hug Dean back, Dean had pulled away. His cheeks were slightly reddened and he avoided Castiel’s eye.  
“I thought I had killed you,” Dean said. “I don’t know what I would have done if …”  
“Dean, it wouldn’t have been your fault. The succubus had you under her control. You couldn’t do anything about it!” Castiel argued. “Don’t blame yourself.”  
“I would have, Cas. If you had died – I don’t know what I would have done. It would have been my fault.”  
“Stop saying that Dean.”  
“I won’t.”  
Castiel finally locked eyes with Dean, both of them showing no give on the argument at hand. After a minute of staring like this, Dean moved forward in a sudden movement. In an instant he had caught Castiel’s lips with his own.  
When they had both pulled away, they found each other’s eyes again. Both were filled with a mixture of shock, joy, and admiration. There might have been words that needed to be spoken between the two, but they remained unsaid.  
“How did you get out?” Castiel asked.  
“She released me after I stabbed you. I drove the stake through her. We got Meg out and Sam and I drove back here as fast as possible.”  
“How long have I been out?”  
“About three days. Charlie’s here. She came by to check on you and Sam convinced her to stick around for a little bit. They have a hunt that they’re getting ready to leave for.”  
“You’re not going?”  
Dean brought his eyebrows together. “And leave you here? No, I’m not going on the hunt. Not until you’re better.”  
Castiel’s eyes softened as he looked at Dean. Without any acknowledgement from either man, their hands found each other. They sat there in silence for a long time, their fingers laced and a smile on each of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. This is the end of the story. I know it's a short story and there are errors and it's definitely not the best one out there. It was just an idea I wanted to get down when I saw a tumblr post about it. I had fun writing it because it was so short. I didn't have much to stress about and now it's all done. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
